


a welcomed destruction

by hunted



Series: Original Works [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: (as part of the roleplay but not in actuality), Adult Characters (Aged 21 or Older), Age Play, Blackmail, Bullying, Coercion, Consensual Non-Consent, Consent Play, Crying, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Pregnancy, Gangbang, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Humiliation, Impregnation, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multiple Penetration, Not Beta Read, Older Man/Younger Man, Polyamory, Public Sex, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, School, Sloppy Seconds, Stuck In A Hole, Stuck in a wall, Students, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Threats, Threats of Impregnation, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunted/pseuds/hunted
Summary: The hands disappeared for a moment. A voice whispered, “Green?”James grinned, slipping out of character. He loved that he could explore this twisted shit and still, somehow, be so safe. He loved these guys.“Green,” he replied breathlessly....A trans man gets freaky with a crowd of his lovers. Please note that this fic contains explicit rape roleplay, and could potentially trigger readers' dysphoria. Everything is tagged, and I am writing from the perspective of a kinky trans individual who empathises with dysphoric readers. So please, if this story will upset you, don't read it....Do not re-upload this work elsewhere. I do not give permission for my writing to be copied.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Original Works [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480958
Comments: 16
Kudos: 304





	a welcomed destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Is this a stuck-in-the-wall trope? Yes. Is this an innocent-student-gets-fucked-by-teacher kink? You betcha. Could I be any more cliché? Probably not. Do I have any regrets? Fuck no.  
> .  
> .  
> As always, this is roleplay with kink negotiation and prior consent. All characters involved are _adult_ , though the kink scene involves age play. I do not condone sexual assault, and I encourage all readers to very carefully follow [BDSM guidelines](http://bdsmwiki.info/BDSM_101) and ensure all sexual explorations are done with the consent of all involved. Roleplay and BDSM is not for everyone, and having rough fantasies doesn’t necessarily mean a person wants to explore such things during actual sex. Fantasies involving forced sex or domination do _not_ mean a person secretly wants to be raped. [Here](https://metro.co.uk/2017/11/29/why-do-half-of-women-have-fantasies-about-being-raped-7099630/) is a really good article about women that have such fantasies.  
> .  
> .  
> There is _no_ feminising language used. However, the roleplay involves fake bullying, fake threats of impregnation, and fake forced sex. This could trigger your dysphoria, so be careful reading ahead. Everything is tagged. If you're not trans and you want to write trans male characters, see [this guide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475404/chapters/48584630).  
> .  
> .  
> Age play between consenting adults is legal, if taboo. Age play is not synonymous with pedophilia or an attraction to children. Any age play I write does not involve participants pretending to be children, but rather, just pretending to be more youthful than they actually are. It is an exploration of power dynamics and dramatised roleplay. If you are a pedophile, or are struggling with urges that may bring harm to children, do not read this story. These characters are adults. They are consenting, healthy, self-aware, and safe. If you will interpret this age play in a way it was not intended, and use this story to bolster feelings of pedophilic attraction, exit this browser window. Go find a therapist and deal with your urges.

James writhed, palms rubbed raw by the grit of bricks, skin pink with friction. He panted and cursed, his shoulders slumping from exhaustion, midriff encircled by stone, hips jutting against the other side of the wall. His shorts were rucked up, legs kicking wildly, but he just couldn’t get leverage to escape. The bullies he’d been fleeing from ran towards him, thudding footsteps rapidly approaching, the jeers and laughter of his classmates sparking a fresh wave of terror in his gut. He’d tried to dive through a hole in the brick wall to escape the schoolyard, to no avail.

“Pretty boy got stuck!”

“We got you now!”

“Please don’t,” James began, but was silenced, words interrupted by his helpless cry when a palm slapped down on his pert ass.

“We got you now. Can’t escape us, can you? Stupid bitch.”

The boys sniggered devilishly. James started to cry, sagging helplessly where he hung, forearms braced against the brick, head hanging. He was so distressed that he missed the hushed discussion among the other boys, the excited exchanges as they came up with a newly disturbing idea.

“You wanna do it?”

“Nah,” one of the boys replied somewhat nervously, James focussing on their conversation now, “You do it.”

“What, you’re too shy? Fine, you pussy bitch. I’ll do it.”

Fingers were suddenly against James’ waistband, hands tugging at his shorts. James exclaimed, horrified, flailing as he realised what the older boys wanted to do to him.

“Stop it! Please don’t!”

They ignored him, pulling his shorts down and off his legs. Many hands held his ankles still, prevented him from kicking out in defiance of their assault. Sweat was beading on his forehead, dripping down his face, breaths coming faster now that panic truly set in. His pretty eyelashes were thick with tears, sobs high-pitched and fretful.

The hands disappeared for a moment. A voice whispered, “Green?”

James grinned, slipping out of character. He loved that he could explore this twisted shit and still, somehow, be so safe. He loved these guys.

“Green,” he replied breathlessly.

The scene, as if it were never interrupted, immediately resumed. The boys jostled around him to stare, his underwear yanked down and away from his body.

“Please, no, please…” He put his head in his hands, shame burning hot inside him. The air was fresh against his bared skin, a secret place that nobody was allowed to touch, a part of him he’d hated for so many years. “Please don’t…”

Without hesitation or any kind of tentative pause, fingers were pressing insistently against his opening, twisting and curling in an effort to penetrate him. James wailed, sobbing.

“Stop it! Stop it!”

He tried to writhe free, but couldn’t. Hands gripped his hips, kept him still.

“Take them out, stop it!”

The boy who was fucking James with his fingers, apparently the ringleader, gave a low and impressed whistle.

“This is fucking hot,” he growled.

“You gonna…” one of the other boys began, sounding aroused and stunned, “You gonna fuck him?”

“Hell yeah I am.”

“No! No, don’t! No! You fucking sickos, don’t!”

James was completely ignored. The fingers continued stroking, touching, pinching, and thrusting inside him. He was dry, and the sensations were unpleasant, right up until they weren’t. His body betrayed him over the torturous minutes that followed, lubricating him for his attackers, preparing him for what would follow. A survival instinct he had unfortunately been cursed with.

By the time he felt the head of a cock against his hole, he was senseless with hysteria, his face flushed, his cheeks pink with a searing mix of humiliation and unwilling arousal. He couldn't even draw breath to protest, because he couldn't fight back. He couldn't escape, couldn't kick his assailants away, and everybody else was in class.

The warm cockhead moved inside him, accompanied by the steady inhale of the guy behind him. James' mouth opened in a silent scream, some kind of garbled half-moan getting caught in his throat, tangled up by emotion and terror. Hands took hold of his hips, steadying his trembling body. The cock moved even deeper, a fleshy length sliding inside his slick opening, moving into his body with an ease that James hated so viscerally he almost wanted to be sick.

He hiccupped, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm inside you," the boy whispered in a horrifyingly delighted voice, "You feel that, bitch? I'm _inside you_."

"P- Please, please... I can't- I don't want, I..."

The cock began to withdraw. Slowly, smoothly. Wet sounds hit the air, James' delicate folks dripping. Thinking he was being spared, James allowed himself a moment of hope, which was quickly extinguished by the sudden shove of the boy's cock _deep_ inside his body, slamming against some depth he'd previously never touched. James screamed, hitting his hands uselessly against the wall. The boys cheered, some smacking his ass for fun. The fucking began in earnest.

"St- Stop, pleas- please," His words were jostled by the pace of the sex, slurred by crying and hitched breaths, "No, n- no..."

"Shut the fuck up," the other boy panted, thrusting in and out hard, slapping sounds rhythmic and humiliating, "Fuck, you feel so good, such a tight little bitch."

"Better keep quiet," one of the other boys said, gaining the courage to speak up, "Don't want anyone to see you like this, do you? Bitch? Being fucked like a dog?"

James just cried.

***

It went on for a while. James was being rocked by thrusts, whimpering quietly at the sensations which were being forced onto him. His shoulders ached, his inner thighs tingling, his pelvis sore in ways it had never been before.

Then, things got even worse.

The boy started to groan and curse, slamming forward harder, harder, harder. The other boys realised what was going to happen before James did.

"You gonna do it? You gonna really do it?"

"Fuck yeah," the ringleader hissed, thrusting his hips faster, "God, fuck, he feels so good, gonna come,"

"No," James whispered, "No, please, please, no, no, no-"

"Gonna fucking fill you up, my seed inside you,"

"No, no, no!"

"Gonna get you pregnant,"

"No, no, pl- please, please, _stop, stop...!"_

The boy yelled, fingers tightening against James' skin, hard enough to dent bruises into his hips. He hammered the last of his release inside, grunting– then, faster than James could process, he was pulling suddenly out. Another boy took his place, pushing in smoothly, beginning to fuck James with no hesitation. James had thought they were done. He'd thought, surely, one would be enough. But, no. The dawning realisation that they _all_ wanted to violate him, one after the other, made him dizzy with terror. He'd begged them to stop. He'd pleaded. And they wouldn't.

***

By the time help arrived, James was hanging limply from the wall, barely even able to hold himself up. The cock inside his body squelched obscenely with every inward thrust, thick white come leaking down the insides of his legs, a thorough violation that had robbed him of any remaining sanity.

There was a distant yell. The authoritative bark of a teacher. The boys behind James gave exclamations of shock and scrambled away, leaving their victim in his despondent state, bare ass pink from punishment and glistening with fluids. Footsteps approached, heavier this time.

"Please, pl- please get m- me out," James sniffed, his body throbbing, "Please, s- sir,"

There was a pause. Then, a deep voice said, "I'm going to pull you back through the wall. Hold your arms above your head."

James did as he was told. Large hands landed on his waist, apparently uncaring toward the splattering of filth on James' body, inching him backwards and guiding him back through the gap in the bricks. James was laid down on the ground, chest heaving with panicked breaths, back aching from having to remain upright, cheeks wet with tears. A teacher stared down at him, tie hanging from a stiff collar, grey eyes fairly emotionless given the circumstances. James, too exhausted and relieved to notice, was more focussed on what he'd just survived.

"I wanna go h- home," he managed to whisper, still crying, "Please, sir..."

The teacher reached down, stroking a thumb against the side of his face. "You look a right mess, young man. Are you sure you want your family to see you like this?"

James didn't understand what he was hearing. He blinked uncomprehendingly at the older, larger man, the very picture of debauchery and misery.

"Wh- What do you... mean...?"

The teacher straightened up, kneeling above the tortured student. He began to undo his belt buckle, gazing coldly downward.

"I'll tell your parents about how much of a slut you are. Unless you do exactly what I say."

***

The boy's cheek was pressed hard against the ground, pretty face smudged by dirt, lashes dipping low over his eyes. Beads of milky moisture were sticky on his lips, remnants of the cock that had been forced down his throat– the very cock which was now deep inside his body. He was held in place by a suffocating weight, the teacher pinning him in place, groaning beside his student's ear. James had empty, glazed eyes, hollow breaths forced from him every time the man thrust inside him, no reaction other than complete helplessness. His head lolled in place, hands limply curled, lips whispering a faint litany of _uh, uh, uh, uh._

"I'll put a baby inside that little belly of yours," the teacher grunted, "Fuck you so good, you'll never be satisfied again. Who's better, huh? Those boys or me? Huh? You fucking slut?"

The fabric of his trousers scraped against James' legs as the man fucked him.

"You love this don't you, fucking whore, fuck, fuck,"

He could feel hot breath against his neck, teeth scraping his skin.

"Tight like a fucking vice, you dirty boy,"

He had been fucked so many times he was open and slippery, the teacher's girthy cock still managing to slide tightly against the walls of his body. He hated it. He hated that he felt pleasure.

***

When they were done, James' lovers picked him up off the ground, took him inside. Bathed him in warm, soapy water, reverentially kissing his body and cuddling him close, bodies falling together onto a soft bed. He was aching and blissful, drifting somewhere far away, lost in the heaven of finally being allowed to explore his darkest desires.

"Babe," a voice murmured, "You doing okay?"

James nuzzled his partner, the very man who had roleplayed the pervert teacher at James' request.

"I'm okay," he whispered, smiling, "I'm okay." 

**Author's Note:**

> Some food for thought: Many of us, prior to transitioning, become terribly aware of our gender dysphoria when having sex or attempting to be intimate. Relationships can feel like torture, when you're pretending to be somebody you're not, and are so intimately being misunderstood. It can feel like a violation, much in the same way that the physical reality of our pre-op bodies can be traumatising and upsetting.  
> .  
> .  
> For these reasons, and others, I've met many trans men who have intense private sexual fantasies (often around being forced into sex or dominated), but will never consent to penetrative sex irl, or will avoid sex most of the time. Trauma can often be turned into a kink, because our brains take the worst experiences we've been through and find ways to eroticise or redirect them– it's a method of survival and coping.  
> .  
> .  
> If you are reading this, and you are a trans man, please take care of yourself. Ensure you're not using these fantasies to avoid dealing with sexual trauma. If fantasies about being forced or dominated upset you, or trigger your dysphoria, you should cease interacting with them. Transitioning is a long journey, fraught with complex psychological ups and downs, and sexuality is a messy thing when tied up with gender identity and past experiences. All kinds of healthy, well-adjusted, sexually-positive, fulfilled people jerk off to rape fantasies. If you're just a guy who loves his anatomy and thinks it's hot that he can be penetrated in certain ways, then cool! Good for you. Embrace it! It's human nature to be drawn towards darkness, and to want your boundaries tested in imaginary scenarios.  
> .  
> .  
> When these fantasies are used as a form of self-harm, however, they can become addictive. If you use rape fantasies to convince yourself that you can handle penetration, even when it causes you severe dysphoria, you may come to rely on a very damaging form of masochism and self punishment. Please stay safe ❤ I love all of you very much. Oh, and– if you're a cis person, pause before writing trans guys as feminised, infantile versions of other men. Check out the guide I linked in the top notes section. Just because some trans guys like being fucked doesn't mean the community at large should be treated like a fetish in fics.


End file.
